darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1122
Daphne asks Barnabas about Quentin, then secretly leaves a note for him. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840. Julia and Barnabas have come back to this perilous time hoping to change history and avert the destruction of the great house in their own time, but nothing here is what they expected. For Quentin has returned alive after having been thought dead to find his wife married to his friend Gerard. And as Barnabas leaves the great house pondering what has happened, comparing it to what he knows must happen, he makes an astonishing discovery. Once outside, Barnabas hears someone walking in the distance. He realizes it's Daphne, who runs off. Barnabas starts to chase after her. Act I Barnabas catches up with Daphne and asks her what she is doing walking around the estate in the middle of the night. She claims that her carriage has broken down near the front gate on her way out of town and she was walking to find help. Barnabas doesn't believe her and accuses her of meeting a man named Gerard Stiles, but Daphne has never heard of him. At Collinwood, Desmond and Quentin exit the drawing room. Desmond is happy Quentin is alive and well and invites him to Rose Cottage the next day to see something that will "fascinate" him. Meanwhile in the woods, Daphne wonders if she and Barnabas have ever met before and why Barnabas is so suspicious of her. He introduces himself, but she doesn't return the favor. Barnabas considers using force to get answers out of her, but Desmond shows up and Daphne explains her situation. Desmond and Barnabas begin discussing Quentin, which gets Daphne curious. She eventually leaves with Desmond, but Barnabas is still highly suspicious. Barnabas returns to Collinwood and meets with Julia in the drawing room. Julia is confused that Daphne has not heard of Gerard and that everything feels like a "jigsaw puzzle." Barnabas declares that Daphne is the last missing piece, and now the drama that they must change is about to begin. At a tavern in town, Desmond tries to convince Daphne to stay in Collinsport. She wants to leave, but Desmond convinces her to talk to him for a little while longer. Daphne asks Desmond for information regarding Quentin. Act II Desmond tells Daphne the story of how Quentin has returned to Collinwood. She asks many questions about his marriage to Samantha. She decides to leave, but Desmond persuades her to stay for one more night at the Inn. The next morning, Julia and Gabriel are having coffee in the drawing room when Quentin enters. Gabriel is surprised, as he had not been informed of Quentin's return. They exchange words, and Quentin tells Gabriel he has become so bitter he finds it hard to have affection for him. At Rose Cottage, Desmond opens the curtains and examines the Head. There is a knock at the door; it is Quentin, but Desmond is reluctant to answer. Act III Desmond finally lets Quentin in, but Desmond appears to be acting strange. Instead of showing him the Head, Desmond instead gives Quentin books dealing with the occult. Quentin appears to be satisfied. While Quentin has his back turned, Desmond partially opens the curtain and looks at the Head. Quentin nearly catches him, and Desmond decides they both need to leave because Ben's funeral is approaching. Act IV That night, Barnabas goes to Rose Cottage and demands that Desmond tell him everything he knows about Daphne. Desmond says she left the Inn earlier in the afternoon and there has been no sign of her since. He also points out that she lied about having a broken carriage, but isn't sure why. Later, Julia and Barnabas are talking in the drawing room as Daphne sneaks in the house and leaves a note on the foyer table for Quentin. Barnabas contemplates telling Quentin that they are from the future, but Julia says it's too early to do anything that drastic. Moments later, Quentin enters the foyer and angrily demands to know who left the note. Meanwhile at Rose Cottage, Desmond is obsessing over the Head. The Head continues to watch him when his back is turned. Desmond eventually falls asleep on the couch and has a dream in which the Head says “you must help me, you will help me.” Memorable quotes : Quentin: I'm beginning to think it wouldn't have been a bad idea if I had been lost at sea. : ______________________________________________________________________ : Desmond: I could ramble on about my mother, the world's worst and fastest novelist. : _____________________________________________________________________ : Quentin: I think it's time I get back some of my old interest, time I start finding some of the lost world that we can't understand, or even see. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1120. * Closing credits scene: The Eagle interior. Story * It is revealed that Quentin is somewhat responsible for why Gabriel is in a wheelchair, an injury that is said to have occurred when they were children. * Autumn is the current season. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Desmond dreams of Judah imploring to help him. * TIMELINE: Desmond wants to show the head of Judah Zachery to Quentin tomorrow. Day 416 begins, and will end in 1123. It's morning. Quentin returned last night. Ben's funeral is this afternoon. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Gabriel mentions that Julia might look at his legs, you can see marking tape on the floor behind him. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1122 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1122 - The Lost World Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes